Au delà de l'écran
by Heartbise
Summary: La jalousie d'Antoine l'amène à briser certains serments qu'il s'était promis de respecter, et pas seulement pour lui... Pairing Matoine (rating M pour les chapitres à venir)
1. Chapter 1

**Appartement de Mathieu, 11h**

Alors ça y est, ils en étaient arrivés à là.  
>Mathieu se tenait au milieu du salon, et tenaient ses poings contre ses jambes, les serrant à les faire trembler. Cette situation était ridicule, il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. C'en était trop pour lui: il lui fallait tenter le coup, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il priait intérieurement pour que cette tentative ultime et déséspérée soit celle qui répondrait à ses espoirs, et récompenserait tous ses efforts jusqu'à présent vains.<br>Relevant la tête et la tournant légèrement vers le canapé sur sa gauche, plus particulièrement vers Antoine, son ami le plus cher, alors vautré dessus, à mille lieues de s'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du châtain, il lâcha d'un coup, d'une voix plus affaiblie que voulu: "Antoine, je t'aime."

Aussitôt, le brun tourna lui aussi sa tête en direction de celui qui venait de parler. Un bref silence s'ensuivit, au cours duquel le petit châtain refusa catégoriquement de lâcher le regard chocolat de l'autre homme; pas avant d'avoir enfin obtenu de lui la réponse qu'il attendait. Une tension régnait dans la pièce et Mathieu s'impatientait.  
>Ce fut enfin le plus grand des deux YouTubers qui prit la parole:<br>"-Mec, tu peux pas juste me sortir ça à chaque fois que tu veux que je descende t'acheter des clopes.  
>-Sérieux, même ça, ça te fait plus d'effet?, râla Mathieu en allant s'affaler boudeusement aux côtés du brun sur le canapé.<br>-Tu sais très bien que si, répondit Antoine en souriant doucement, avant de se pencher vers l'autre et de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser auquel Mathieu répondit comme instinctivement. Mais tu vas quand même te bouger le cul et aller te les chercher toi-même.  
>-Connard, murmura le châtain contre ses lèvres.<br>-A ton service", renchérit le brun en souriant franchement, avant de se reculer et d'attraper son mug de café encore à moitié plein. De son bras libre, il alla machinalement couvrir les épaules du plus petit, qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Une sensation de bien-être les saisit, et tous deux prirent un moment pour se laisser bercer par le ronronnement du faible volume de la télévision, écoutant à peine l'épisode qui était diffusé (de quelle série il s'agissait, d'ailleurs, ils n'auraient su le dire). Ils restèrent un certain temps comme ça, profitant juste chacun de la présence de l'autre, de l'odeur de ses cheveux et de la chaleur de son torse, du battement régulier et tranquille de son pouls et de sa respiration apaisante qui faisait se soulever et s'affaisser sa poitrine, comme indifférents au reste du monde.

Brisant le silence, Mathieu laissa échapper un léger baillement et marmonna:  
>"-N'empêche que là tout de suite, je crois que je tuerais pour une clope.<br>-Viens pas ruiner le moment, Sommet.  
>-Je crois que j'en serais vraiment capable.<br>-Laisse-moi me décaler de quelques mètres avant que t'en sois sûr, alors.  
>-Par principe je m'attaque pas aux types comme toi, ça fait baisser mon niveau."<br>Le plus jeune des deux YouTubers initia paresseussement une réplique cinglante (ou peut-être pas), mais ne la finit pas. La douce torpeur qui s'était emparée des deux amants reprit le dessus, ajoutée à elle les odeurs tenaces et familières de tabac froid, de bière tiède et de café chaud qui imprégnaient l'appartement. Les yeux mis-clos, Mathieu se prit à se remémorer, comme un rêve, les premières fois où ils avaient partagé des moments d'une telle intimité.

Après des mois à se tourner autour, à camoufler leurs sentiments réels derrière les plaisanteries faciles et les running gags sur leur prétendue relation, stratagèmes auxquels ni eux ni leurs fans n'avaient apparemment été dupes un seul instant, Antoine s'était finalement jeté à l'eau, au même moment où le châtain prévoyait de le faire. Ils avaient finalement décidé de se mettre ensemble. Eux qui jadis cherchaient n'importe quel prétexte pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble étaient désormais inséparables, bien que la décision de s'installer ensemble ne fut pas encore prise. D'autre part, leurs appartements respectifs faisaient partie intégrante de leurs émissions, et donc d'eux-mêmes: s'en défaire était donc pour l'instant hors de question. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le couple, qui passaientt le plus clair de leur temps soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une union parfaite et harmonieuse, mais aussi, cela n'existait pas, et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'ils recherchaient. Tous deux sentaient qu'ils avaient pris juste la bonne décision.  
>A part cela, rien n'avait changé dans leur manière de vivre, ou dans leur comportement l'un par rapport à l'autre en public. Mathieu se raidit quelque peu à cette pensée. Bien que leur relation ait déjà quelques semaines, pas un mot à ce sujet n'avait été révélé à leurs fans. Pourtant, au vu des fanfictions et fanarts qui ornaient ça et là la toile, et qu'ils pouvaient désormais "apprécier" avec beaucoup moins de gêne, eux n'attendaient que ça. Mais le petit YouTuber ne se sentait pas encore près, et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître en public: ça avait jusqu'ici fait ses preuves.<p>

Un soupir étouffé de la part de son compagnon le ramena à la réalité. _Te prend pas la tête Mathieu, profite juste de l'instant présent. _Comme pour le persuader dans cette pensée, Antoine resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules, et les muscles du châtain se détendirent de nouveau. Relevant légèrement son bras par dessus sa tête, il se mit à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux du brun, les emmêlant encore plus, geste auquel ce dernier répondit par une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête de Mathieu, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de la paume de sa main. Les deux hommes s'amusaient chaque fois de ce petit rituel.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, le manque refaisant surface, le plus âgé décida malgré tout de s'extirper cette étreinte confortable, au grand regret des deux concernés:  
>"-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais avec je sens qu'en plus on va être à court de café, donc tu sais quoi j'vais descendre nous prendre tout ça", dit-il en se redressant.<br>"-Merci choupinou.  
>-Ta gueule.<br>-C'était petit ça.  
>-Excuse, j'avais pas suivi qu'on avait commencé à parler de ton anatomie.<br>-Ecoute, c'est pas parce que tu te sens complexé par rapport à moi que tu dois le prendre comme ça; tu sais ce qu'on dit des mecs qui ont des grands pieds...  
>-Je sais pas, qu'ils ont un égo de la même taille et un QI égal à leur pointure?<br>-Grand coup de pied dans ta gueule, tu vas voir toi.  
>-Arrête, tu m'excites.<br>-Retire cette main de là, sale pédophile!  
>-Excuse, j'ai cru que c'était mon baume à lèvres...<br>-T'es vraiment trop gay putain."  
>Les deux jeunes hommes plaisantaient comme à leur habitude, alors que Mathieu s'était déjà laissé glisser hors du canapé et avait commencé à enfiler son blouson et ses tennis. Une fois fin prêt, il inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et conclut rapidement qu'éventuellement, enfiler un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon étriqué à l'effigie de Pikachu pourrait lui être profitable. A bien y regarder, ce n'était même pas son caleçon. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et se précipita vers sa chambre.<p>

Durant tout ce manège, Antoine n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et se contentait de regarder avec tendresse les agitations de son ami, un sourire qu'il n'espérait pas trop niais (il se gourait totalement) aux lèvres. Il souleva sa tasse et se renfonça dans le dossier moelleux du canapé.

"Eh Mathieu, au fait...", lança-t-il au moment où le châtain essouflé et s'acharnant encore avec sa ceinture s'apprêtait à passer la porte. Ce dernier se retourna et posa sur lui son regard gris-bleu. "Je t'aime aussi.", ajouta le brun en le regardant avec son léger sourire.  
>Une bouffée de bien-être et de douce chaleur envahit de nouveau Mathieu, et il s'empressa de retourner à son ami un sourire plus épanoui encore et lui envoya un baiser volant, que l'autre gratifia d'un superbe doigt d'honneur, avant de quitter pour de bon l'appartement.<br>Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le vestibule, puis quelques minutes après dans la rue bondée. Quelques passants le lorgnèrent sur son passage, si bien qu'il dut se reprendre. _Bordel Mathieu calme-toi, là soit t'as l'air vraiment con soit les gens te prennent pour un psychopathe_. Sur cette dernière pensée, il avança d'encore quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches et le rouge aux joues, puis finit par pivoter sur sa gauche et pénétra dans le bureau de tabac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bureau de tabac**

Cet établissement, qui comptait aussi un bar, était l'un des lieux de prédilection de Mathieu, s'il bien qu'il y descendait régulièrement pour ses achats vitaux, cigarettes et bières comprises. C'était en quelque sorte l'un de ses havres de paix, un endroit où il pouvait venir se ressourcer. Concept lyrique affectueusement qualifié par Antoine de _vieille excuse de poivrot_. Mathieu sourit de nouveau à cette pensée; le touffu était bien mal placé pour le juger sur ça.

Il payadistraitement son paquet de cigarettes, songeant au chantage qu'il ferait subir à son ami avant de lui en dédaigner une, en punition pour son manque de dévouement. Tout en s'éloignant de la caisse, il se rappela avec une grimace la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu narguer la Tignasse au moyen d'une clope allumée. _Mauvaise idée._ Entrouvrant déjà le paquet, le châtain n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'en savourer une, et cette délivrance se serait sans doute réalisée, si deux visages féminins n'avaient pas surgi de nulle part à cet instant précis pour venir se coller dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de lui:  
>"Excusez-moi", lui sussura la première inconnue, une petite rousse avec une voix aïgue "Vous êtes bien Mathieu Sommet?"<br>Mathieu Sommet (car c'était bien lui) soupira en son for intérieur. Ce n'était pas que ce genre d'imprévus arrivaient si souvent, ou même qu'être ainsi reconnu en public le dérangeait outre mesure, mais ce n'était décidemment pas l'un de ses matins où il se sentait disposé à faire causette (rappelons que Chewbacca avait fait main basse sur le café). Il jeta un regard rapide dans la réflection de la vitrine sur sa droite. Au moins cette fois-ci sa braguette était remontée: c'était déjà ça. Il reporta son attention sur les deux filles qui semblaient déjà s'être rapprochées, et dont la respiration paraissait déjà plus forte et plus saccadée. Mathieu esquissa un sourire à leur intention:  
>"-C'est bien moi mesdemoiselles! Et vous êtes?<br>-Oh mon dieu c'est le vrai!", s'exclama la rouquine en frappant l'épaule de sa compagne. "Euh, pardon, mon amie et moi on est des vraies fans!"  
>"Enchantée", couina cette dernière, une brune qui dépassait Mathieu d'une bonne tête.<br>"-Oh j'y crois pas, c'est génial! Pendant un moment on a cru qu'on s'était trompées d'endroit, ou que tu serais parti et..."  
>Mathieu décrocha à cet instant précis de la conversation et passa mentalement en revue toutes les fois où son niveau d'ébriété aurait pu lui permettre de divulger des informations privées de la sorte sur les réseaux sociaux. Puis l'idée qu'Antoine puisse être derrière cette situation lui vint et le fit rougir de frustration. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soi, mais le brun savait ce que le petit YouTuber pensait des expositions au public. S'il y était pour quoi que ce soit...<br>"... et tu vas sans doute nous prendre pour des psychopathes, mais on a lu dans une fanfic que tu vivais dans le XVIIIème alors on s'est dit que peut-être, fallait tenter le coup! C'est une super chouette fic tiens, mais bon vous l'avez sans doute déjà lue avec Antoine..."  
>Décidément, ce n'était pas le jour de Mathieu, ni une conversation qu'il écouterait en tout point et suivrait avec attention. <em>Bon. Déjà, c'est pas la faute d' Antoine. Ah moins qu'il se soit ouvert un compte pour écrire ses propres fics. Merde faudrait que je lui demande...<em> Il se reporta vers ses deux interlocutrices. _Pas vraiment des psychopathes. C'est presque touchant des fans dévouées comme ça..._  
>"... alors c'est la deuxième journée où on vient, c'est un grand quartier tu vois, et on est parties à 7 heures ce matin..."<br>_... Bon d'accord. Un tout petit peu psychopathes tout de même._ Mathieu eut un autre soupir. _Dieu merci ça doit concerner que ces deux-là. _Sa main se resserra nerveusement autour du paquet de cigarettes au fond de sa poche.  
>"-Dis, on espère que c'est pas trop demandé, déjà qu'on s'incruste un peu là", enchaîna la petite rousse, "mais on se demandait en fait si t'avais le temps de prendre un verre"<br>-Dis oui s'te plaît, on est dehors depuis ce matin!"

Tout en insistant, elles l'avaient déjà entrainé au comptoir et avaient commandé une tournée de bières. D'abord réticent, le châtain se laissa prendre par la conversation, qui portait sur l'avenir sur le Web des deux jeunes filles, qui avaient depuis quelque temps crée leur propre chaîne YouTube. Pour lui, c'était à chaque fois un moment de fierté d'affirmer ses convictions en exposant sa vision du média qu'était Internet ou celle de YouTube en lui-même, et ne se lassait pas de la partager à d'autres qui avaient l'air réellement concernés, de près ou de loin, par cette approche, et ce qu'elle impliquait. Il s'enflamma ainsi durant de longues minutes, le rouge aux joues, à présent totalement réveillé et perdu dans ses exemples et ses justifications, et ses deux fans, accoudées à ses côtés, buvaient ses paroles, lançaient ça et là remarques et approbations à ce discours, et griffonnaient avidemment des notes sur des serviettes de papier tout en sirotant leur bière. Lorsque Mathieu reposa enfin les bras à la fin de son apologie, il n'avait toujours pas entamé la sienne.

"-Woah", souffla la plus petite, "c'était encore plus chaud qu'en convention!"  
>"Plus impressionnant aussi, c'est clair!", renchérit la brune. "Franchement, merci pour tout!"<br>"En tout cas j'espère que ça vous sera utile, gamines, y manquerait plus qu'vous m'aillez fait perdre mon temps!", railla Mathieu d'une voix rauque en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres, attendant la réaction qui suivait généralement l'incarnation de son célèbre personnage.  
>Les deux amies gloussèrent.<br>"T'inquiète on te décevra pas! Au début on comptais aussi aller voir Antoine après toi pour lui demander son avis mais là je pense qu'on a la totale!"  
>Mathieu tilta légèrement.<br>"-Antoine aussi? Vraiment pas nécessaire, j'te dis, ce mec sait pas différencier une tong d'un clavier d'ordi.  
>-Oh mon dieu mais c'est tellement adorable quand vous vous taquinez comme ça!<br>-J'invente rien du tout, ça se voit bien dans son travail non?  
>-Oh allez, j'suis sûre tu dis ça mais dans le fond tu l'aimes bien...<br>-Alors là pas moyen.  
>-Voir plus que bien..."<br>Mathieu déglutit et repris une gorgée de bière. Le tout était de ne pas réagir plus que d'ordinaire à ce genre d'insinuations, et de rester naturel; après tout, aux yeux du public, les deux YouTubers n'étaient encore perçus que comme un duo de très bons potes, rien de plus, malgré les délires (pas si délirants) de certains. Et pour le moment, cette situation convenait très bien au petit châtain. Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer trop sur la défensive.  
>"-Bon d'accord, on a bien eu une ou deux nuits où on était un peu éméchés et c'est possible qu'on se soit retrouvés une ou deux fois sous les draps, unis par une passion charnelle...<br>-Meuf je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du prendre la caméra.  
>-Mais s'il y a un truc sur tout ça que vous devez retenir les filles...<br>-Oui?  
>-C'est totalement moi qui domine.<br>-Oh mon dieu ça y est je meurs, vous êtes géniaux tous les deux!"  
>Mathieu leur sourit en retour, tenant nonchalamment le goulot de sa bouteille, puis, craignant brusquement d'en avoir trop fait, il s'empressa d'ajouter sans trop y penser, mais d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus désuet et naturel possible:<br>"-Nan mais on est juste de très bons potes avec Antoine, rien de plus, je vous assure.  
>-Ohh, pourtant votre couple aurait tellement de potentiel...<br>-Pas moyen j'te dis. Comme dirait l'autre, coucher avec Chewbacca c'est de la zoophilie.  
>-Ça dérangerait pas le Patron.<br>-C'est pas le problème, ça reste un mec et c'est mon pote, il se passera rien, point barre."  
>Cette dernière phrase était sortie presque contre sa volonté et bien plus durement que Mathieu ne l'aurait voulu; et surtout ne laissait pas de suite à la conversation. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup et reposa sa bière.<p>

Eventuellement, la petite toux de la rouquine brisa le bref silence gêné et lui fit relever la tête.  
>"-Bon, on s'est quand même pas mal éloignées nous, on va devoir rentrer!<br>-Pas faux! Dis Mathieu, tu connais bien le quartier, tu pourrais juste nous raccompagner jusqu'au métro?  
>-Mathieu Sommet en direct du XVIIIème, pour vous servir mesdames! Suivez le guide, c'est le moins que je puisse faire!", dit-il en affichant un sourire de nouveau éclatant et en se levant de son siège.<br>Les deux filles pouffèrent en s'engageant à sa suite, et la brune se mis à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de ses cheveux bouclés, l'emmêlant encore plus. Ce geste simple rappela brusquement à Mathieu ce qu'il était sorti faire en premier lieu, et un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre lui confirma qu'il était resté à discuter bien plus longtemps que voulu.

Il préparait mentalement une excuse pour ne pas accompagner plus loin les deux amies, alors qu'il sortait le premier de l'établissement, lorsqu'il manqua se heurter à un autre homme qui s'apprêtait lui à y entrer. L'individu était plus grand que Mathieu, et ce dernier dut relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et soutenir durant un instant ce regard qui n'exprimait rien. Mais déjà, les deux jeunes femmes sorties à leur tour s'étaient immédiatement précipitées aux bras du petit YouTuber, et se mirent à s'extasier devant le nouvel arrivant à grands renforts de piaillements: "Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai! Mais eh, Mathieu, tu nous as raconté n'importe quoi en fait! La preuve, t'as Antoine Daniel en personne qui vient t'escorter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**La rue**

Antoine se tenait au milieu du trottoir, son sac contenant un pack de bières fraichement acheté à la main, et l'idée de faire demi-tour qui l'avait effleuré un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue et avait aperçu Mathieu à travers la vitre du bar, se fit ressentir avec un peu plus d'insistance. Croisant le regard de Mathieu, il s'était rendu compte que le châtain s'était lui aussi figé en l'apercevant, mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Lui n'allait pas perdre son temps à justifier les raisons pour lesquelles il avait interrompu une tranquille matinée à trainer en amoureux pour aller trainer avec de jolies filles dans un bar, non. Ce n'était pas ce que pouvait penser Antoine qui inquiétait le petit YouTuber en cet instant précis, mais ce qu'allaient penser celles qui l'accompagnaient. _Clairement des fans, vu leur comportement. _Il nota cela tout en les saluant.

"-Le vrai Antoine Daniel!  
>-C'est fou! T'as l'air plus grand que dans tes vidéos.<br>-Faut prendre la précaution d'une bonne veste et d'un ami court sur pattes, ça passe crème."  
>Le grand brun était plus qu'habitué à ce genre de situation, où à de nombreuses reprises où son ami et lui avaient décidé de s'octroyer un rencard, des fans avaient surgi à leurs côtés pour les questionner, et naturellement, la plupart d'entre eux demandaient ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble. Mathieu ne lui laissait jamais le temps de répondre, fournissant toujours un prétexte maladroit et juste crédible qui satisfaisait tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Antoine. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus réagir, et se prêtait même au jeu.<p>

Il réévalua mentalement tout cela durant le court moment qui précéda l'intervention des deux filles, ne lâchant pas Mathieu du regard. Comme prévu, le trouble de ce dernier s'estompa immédiatement et c'est d'un ton nonchalant qui lança à l'attention de son ami:  
>"-Mais sérieusement mec, encore toi? Faut vraiment que tu te trouves tes propres coins où trainer, t'abuses le plagiat là!<br>-T'inquiète Sommet, les bars où je vais sont pour les grandes personnes, on te laisserait pas passer à l'entrée. Je passais juste dans le coin, j'me suis dit qu'il te manquait peut-être aussi de la bière", ajouta Antoine en levant son pack. "Mais à ce que je vois t'en as pas besoin."  
>Son ton jusque là jovial s'était durçit en prononçant ses derniers mots, et son regard se glaça un peu. Si le châtain le remarqua (ce qui était fort probable), il se contenta de détourner les yeux.<br>"-Trop aimable de penser à moi pour refourguer ton pipi de chat! Mais bon il sera pas dit que j'aurai refusé une bière, file-moi ça.  
>-Oh je peux l'amener jusqu'à chez toi nabot, c'est pas un problème!"<br>Mathieu releva brusquement la tête vers lui avec un air de _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain?_, auquel le brun ne réagit pas_. _Aujourd'hui Antoine se sentait près à prendre des risque. _Des risques? C'est ridicule, on sort juste ensemble, c'est pas la mort. _Le plus âgé s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la voix de la jeune fille blonde (on les avait oubliées, tiens) se fit entendre:  
>"-N'empêche j'ai trop l'impression d'assister à une dispute de couple.<br>-Même si tu dis que vous auriez rien à faire ensemble Mathieu, perso je pense que c'est faux!  
>-Sans vouloir être lourdes hein!<br>-Ou alors juste un tout petit peu lourdes.  
>-Oui juste un petit peu quand même."<br>Le sang se figea dans les veines des deux YouTubers. Antoine se repassa rapidement l'information. _Mathieu a dit qu'on n'aurait rien à faire ensemble. Mais il dit souvent cela, c'est soit ça soit un quelconque délire sexuel. Alors merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça me me saoule maintenant? Mais aussi pourquoi il est allé leur dire ça alors que j'était pas là? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait? Je n'étais pas là, il n'avait rien à prouver! Et merde._ Il regarda le châtain qui semblait lui aussi à court de mots, mais il savait qu'une fois de plus ce n'était pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons. L'attention du petit YouTuber devait s'être arrêtée à la première remarque, et il devait paniquer intérieurement à l'idée d'être _démasqué_. Ç'avait été le terme qu'il avait lui-même utilisé une fois alors que les deux amants débattaient du sujet de l'"officialisation" de leur relation. _Démasqué._ Antoine avait cru halluciner. Alors quoi maintenant leur couple était un crime? Quelque chose à cacher à tout prix? Est-ce que Mathieu devenait vraiment parano (et un peu paro) à ce point-là? Ou est-ce que c'était lui? Le poing du brun se crispa.

Les deux jeunes filles ne parurent même pas se soucier de la réactions de leurs deux YouTubers favoris, qui dédicacèrent d'un air absent leurs T-shirts, à leur demande, et acceptèrent de prendre une photo sans trop y songer. Enfin elles décidèrent de partir de leur côté de leur propre chef (vous êtes pas de trop les filles mais bon voilà):  
>"-Oublie pas Mathieu, t'as notre numéro!<br>-On t'appelera, tu pourras pas y échapper!",  
>Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils prirent tous deux compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la rue, toujours immobiles à l'entrée du bureau de tabac.<p>

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula, durant lequel ils se firent bousculer par les quelques bruits et rares mouvements de la rue sans y prêter attention. Mathieu se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, le bras d'Antoine commençait à fatiguer à cause du sac. Finalement, ce dernier se décida à bouger et tourna les talons. Le châtain lança:  
>"-Tu vas où?<br>-A ton avis? Je rentre, on va pas rester là plantés comme des cons tout la journée.  
>-Ah mais, je dois encore aller acheter du-"<br>Antoine l'interrompit en levant son bras gauche, au bout duquel pendait un autre sac plastique.  
>"-Du café. Je me doutais que t'oublierais, comme d'hab. Je suis descendu en prendre.<br>-... Merci mec."  
>Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui et l'examina. Le petit châtain avait l'air si penaud et confus, à se tenir là, il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé au Geek hors-tournage. Il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras ou même de juste lui prendre la main (mais ça fait tellement <em>gay <em>en plus il avait les deux mains prises). Autre chose le stoppa dans son élan. _Merci? Merci de quoi? Juste pour le café? Ou merci d'avoir rien dit? Une fois de plus?_  
>"... Y a pas de quoi."<br>Le chemin vers l'appartement de Mathieu se fit dans le silence complet. Le propriétaire desdits lieux ne lâchait pas des yeux le brun qui avançait quelques mètres devant lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, franchir en deux enjambées cette distance qui les séparait et lui saisir la main, la lui saisir et ne plus la lâcher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait jamais été dans les démonstrations publiques d'affection, et l'idée que d'autres fans puissent arpenter le quartier lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête.

Une fois le bâtiment atteint, les étages gravis et la porte refermée, les deux comparses se déchargèrent lestement et toujours silencieusement de leurs récents achats. Puis toujours sans mot dire, ils allèrent se poser sur le canapé, dans la même position lové qu'ils avaient adopté avant que Mathieu ne quitte les lieux, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. La tasse de café était froide, la télévision diffusait un autre programme, à part cela tout semblait être pareil. Le petit châtain, apparemment indifférent à l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était engouffrée dans l'appartement à leur suite, se blottit davantage dans l'étreinte de son amant et soupira "Ah, on est tout de même mieux à la maison". Antoine ne répondit rien sur le moment, et réfléchissait, caressant distraitement le bras du plus petit du bout des doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
>"-Mathieu?<br>-Uh-uhm?  
>-... Et si on la faisait pour de bon, cette collaboration?"<p> 


	4. Interlude

_**Scusez-moi, petit interlude pas très bien foutu**_

**Bon alors, c'est un peu gênant °-°**

**Déjà, désolée de pas avancer plus vite que ça dans la fic, je suis très inspirée pour une suite ne vous inquiétez pas (inquiètez-vous), mais là je m'apprête à partir pour deux semaines sans ordinateur donc pendant ce temps là je vais vraiment **_**vraiment **_**préparer les chapitres à venir, je vous le promets!**  
><strong>Ensuite je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fic donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez °v° n'hésitez pas en m'en laissez surtout, que je sache si une suite vous intéresserait (désolée de pas communiquer du tout avec les chapitres je suis une vraie truffe doublée d'un moule à friture pour intégrer des disclaimers)<strong>  
><strong>Donc voilà voilà, juste comme ça. Bref. Hum. C'était bien foireux. Merci à ceux et celles qui auront tenu jusqu'au bout *courbette*<strong>  
><strong>*cough cough* Portez vous bien et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important, et <strong>_**long live Matoine~**_

**Ah et aussi, si jamais Mathieu et/ou Antoine font toujours leur tournée des Grands Ducs sur les différentes fanfics de ce site et en arrivaient à lire ceci (ce qui m'étonnerait fort)... **_**Vas-y met-toi bien mec, pose-toi et fais comme chez oit.**_

_**Je suis tellement désolée.**_

_**Si si, un peu.**_

_**Je jure.**_

_**Faites genre c'est crédible okay?**_


End file.
